


Exit Strategy

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Eerie Indiana Advent 2018, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: There's only one way for Dash to escape this and he isn't very happy about it.





	Exit Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> For this years Eerie Advent Calender. Prompt was Swampland

"I am not giving  the swamp guardians my blood, Teller!" Dash shouted across the expanse of marshy land that remained between him and the wonder duo. Pixies danced across the surface, blinking like fireflies as they teased Dash. He could hear them giggle when they passed close to him and he wished squishing one of them wouldn't make the situation worse because it would be so, so satisfying.

 

" You have to do  _ something _ to appease them," Simon called. He was crouched next to Marshall, flipping through a thick tome - hopefully looking for a way out that did not involve the spilling of important bodily fluids.

 

"It's the only way!" Marshall shouts. Then, a moment later, "It  _ is _ the only way, right?" floats over to Dash.

  
Because of  _ course _ Slick isn't sure. "You better be 100% certain before you make me give these maniacs my blood, or I'm going to make your life  _ miserable _ ," he shouts.

 

"As if you don't already!" Mars answers.

 

There's quiet for a few minutes and Dash grits his teeth as the swamp pulls him deeper. He's up to mid thigh now and he really should just do what Marshall says but if this is what the swamp is like  _ without _ his DNA, he hates to think what they can do to him with it.

 

Simon stands up, closing the book with a thud that manages to echo across the swamp. He looks out at Dash, expression grim. "It's the only way," he says.

 

With a frustrated growl, Dash brings his knife to his palm and slices, letting a few drops of blood fall onto the surface of the swamp.


End file.
